Indecent Affair
by SMHHHHFan
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is married, but what happens when she cheats on husband with someone she works with? (HHH/Steph Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon sat in her home feeling miserable again the 4th time that week, her so called husband Chris had an important business meeting again so she was left alone she got used of the feeling though 4 years ago when she married him, but now she was just getting fed up about it. She couldn't do anything about though all she could do when he was gone was hang out with friends; there was one friend Stephanie hung out with a lot Paul Levesque. She was kind of attracted to him, she knew she shouldn't be feeling that ways towards him since she was married but she couldn't help it. Stephanie's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Stephanie got up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'm coming" called Stephanie as she finally got to the door and opened the door and saw Paul standing there  
  
"hey" said Stephanie as she smiled at him  
  
"hey, you mind if I come in for awhile, unless your busy sitting alone in your robe or something all day and eat ice cream" joked Paul  
  
"oh you know me to well" laughed Stephanie as she stepped aside and let him in then closed the door  
  
"you can go ahead and sit down on the couch" insisted Stephanie as Paul went over and sat down along with Stephanie  
  
"so what have you been doing?" asked Paul  
  
"being bored that's what I've been doing" replied Stephanie as Paul started laughing  
  
"hey it's not funny" said Stephanie as she started laughing too. They finally stopped laughing after a few minutes  
  
"so where's your husband? Working again?" asked Paul  
  
"the same as always" replied Stephanie sadly  
  
"I just don't see why you just don't get a divorce or work out some plan to spend time with each other"  
  
"well number 1 I don't want to get a divorce I love him I really do and I want to be with him and number 2 we can't spend time with each other because he doesn't have time"  
  
"true, I think you should find someone who you really like and can actually spend time with you"  
  
"oh really, do you suggest someone like you or yourself"  
  
"well I would be a good choice seeing that I'm all sexy and everything"  
  
"your full of yourself" replied Stephanie with a smile  
  
"you know your attracted to me" joked Paul  
  
"yeah, right" laughed Stephanie only if you knew that I really did thought Stephanie but she couldn't never have him she was married and he probably didn't even think of her in that kind of way.  
  
"you okay, you kind of went silent on me"  
  
"oh I was just thinking"  
  
"of something else to add to the scripts" joked Paul  
  
"what I would do if I didn't have such a great friend like you, someone to comfort me when something goes wrong your always there for me and I really need someone like that, your probably the most best friend I've ever had" replied Stephanie with a smile as Paul smiled back at her  
  
"you know you can be too sweet sometimes" laughed Paul as Stephanie smiled at him, then they sat there in silence she had to something to break the silence she was about to say something when the phone started ringing.  
  
"I'd better get that" said Stephanie getting up off the couch to answer it, Paul sat there for a few minutes watching television when Stephanie finally came back  
  
"Paul, that was dad he wants us at the arena" answered Stephanie as she started getting some shoes on  
  
"is it for a meeting"  
  
"yeah what else would it be"  
  
"do you want to ride with me?"  
  
"sure" replied Stephanie as they left.  
  
*******  
  
After the meeting Stephanie went back to Paul's hotel for awhile since she didn't feel like going to hers no one was there anyway. She was glad Paul had invited her and then in also she felt guilty being there, because she was there having a good time with Paul while Chris was stuck working but then again she couldn't wait for Chris she had to go out and have fun like everyone else. Although the person who she hung out with that she did have fun with was a guy and not only a guy but an attractive guy, but Chris knew she did and he trusted her not to doing anything she also thought she wouldn't do that but after spending time with Paul she lost that feeling. She used to be so comfortable around him but now ever since being around him more she started liking him more then a friend and she thought maybe he was liking her in that kind of way too but she wasn't going to bring that up they were better off as friends besides she didn't want to cheat on her husband.  
  
"Okay what do you want to watch?" asked Paul  
  
"how about some wrestling tapes?"  
  
"okay, let me find a good one" said Paul looking through his tapes  
  
"here's one the McMahon-Helmsley Era" replied Paul holding up the tape  
  
"don't you ever get tired of watching that?" asked Stephanie  
  
"hey when your bored it's good to watch" joked Paul  
  
"ha, ha very funny"  
  
"I know isn't it?" joked Paul as he sat down on the couch  
  
"oh I remember the first time we worked on the first kiss, we had to do" smiled Stephanie at the thought  
  
"yeah it took us a long time just to get along with each other" laughed Paul  
  
"yeah now look at us" replied Stephanie looking over at Paul  
  
"yeah we spend almost every hour and day together"  
  
"we really have come along way" said Stephanie with a smile as they looked at each other that's when it happened Paul leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, it came more passionate as their hands started roaming each other bodies and he laid her down on the couch. This can't happen I'm married thought Stephanie as she pushed Paul of her.  
  
"we can't Paul this is wrong, I just can't" replied Stephanie as she got up from the couch  
  
"I've got to go before it goes any further then this" informed Stephanie as she started leaving  
  
"Steph how are you supposed to leave, I brought you here" called Paul  
  
"I'll get a cab" called Stephanie back as she raced down to the lobby and out the door what was she thinking back there sure she wanted Paul but enough to cheat on her husband she had to get home and try to forget about it. She knew that was going to be hard since she worked with Paul, God what was she supposed to do? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Stephanie finally got a cab and made it home she paid the cab driver and got out and went inside of her house. It was going to be uncomfortable around Paul now since he kissed her, she really wanted it which scared her more, she was about to cheat on her husband what was she thinking back there? Stephanie went in the living room and sat down on her couch.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Chris as Stephanie almost jumped out of skin as she turned around and looked at Chris  
  
"I didn't know you were home you scared me" replied Stephanie trying to get calmed down  
  
"sorry, I didn't mean to" apologized Chris  
  
"I've been out with Paul, we went to the arena for a meeting" replied Stephanie not telling him the whole truth  
  
"oh, well I have some good news for you"  
  
"really, what?" asked Stephanie  
  
"my boss has given me a day off tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go out and spend the day with me"  
  
"oh my God!!, are you serious?"  
  
"very, so what do you say?"  
  
"yes, I would love to, finally we get to spend the whole day together" beamed Stephanie as she got up and hugged him as he hugged her back.  
  
"So if we start getting passionate at anytime it's not going to be interrupted is it?" asked Stephanie  
  
"no, I'm all yours, why are you planning on doing that tonight?"  
  
"maybe" said Stephanie smiling Stephanie as she kissed him softly on the lips when it started getting passionate until the phone started ringing  
  
"hmm. I thought you said no interruption" said Stephanie  
  
"well if we turn all the phone's off then we won't" joked Chris as he went and answered it as Stephanie went back over to the couch to sit down until Chris came back  
  
"Stephanie it's Paul" replied Chris as Stephanie felt her heart skip a beat  
  
"well are you going to come and answer it?" asked Chris  
  
"tell him I'm going to take a bath and that I'll call him later"  
  
"okay" replied Chris a little confused going back to the phone as Stephanie went up the stairs and got some clothes "maybe I could get my mind off a Paul if I take a nice warm bubble bath" thought Stephanie to herself as she grabbed the most comfortable clothes she had and headed back downstairs to the bathroom.  
  
*******  
  
Stephanie slipped into the bathtub as she settled in letting it soak all of her troubles away as she closed her eyes, replaying what happened between her and Paul over in her head. That's when she thought about what would of happened if she had slept with him she would be in bigger trouble then she was now but when she thought about it a kiss couldn't of hurt too much. Except for the passion that was there when he kissed her, Chris couldn't even make her feel the way Paul did when he kissed her, that's what scared her the most. Stephanie's thought's where interrupted when there was a knock on the door and Chris came in.  
  
"Hey you okay?" asked Chris  
  
"yeah" replied Stephanie opening her eyes and looking at him  
  
"it was unusual for you to do that because you usually wouldn't take a bath instead of talking to Paul"  
  
"I've just have a lot on my mind" replied Stephanie with a weak smile  
  
"you want me to join you?" asked Chris  
  
"nah, I really need to be alone for awhile get everything off my mind"  
  
"okay, if your sure, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready"  
  
"oh, so now you going to cook for me" replied Stephanie with a smile  
  
"well it's the least I can do" replied Chris with a smile as he headed out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him as he left. Stephanie closed her eyes, every time she did though all she could see was Paul, she couldn't get him off her mind. "Maybe I should go see him, no things would be even more complicated" thought Stephanie she just wondered what Paul was doing now and what he was thinking. Stephanie kept her eyes closed and soon fell asleep in the bathtub.  
  
********  
  
Stephanie started up to the hotel where Paul was staying, she had to tell him how she really felt about him, she got on the elevator and pushed the button to which floor he was on and waited patiently for it stop it seemed like forever but it was only about 2 minutes until it stopped and the doors opened. She walked off the elevator slowly and then down the hall saying the numbers to his hotel room in her head, as she finally approached the door and knocked on it. After a few seconds Paul opened the door.  
  
"Steph."  
  
"can I come in?" asked Stephanie interrupting Paul  
  
"yea sure" replied Paul as he opened the door and stepped aside and she came in  
  
"so you want me to take your coat?" asked Paul  
  
"sure" replied Stephanie as she took off her coat and handed it to Paul and went on inside  
  
"why are you here for?" asked Paul as he went in where Stephanie was  
  
"I need to talk about early today, Paul when you kissed me today it scared me, not because it took me by surprise but because I have never felt the way I did when you kissed me not even with Chris" replied Stephanie  
  
"so what are you saying" asked Paul as he came closer to her closing the distance between them  
  
"what I'm trying to say Paul is that, I love you and I want to be with you and I need you in every possible way there is" replied Stephanie as she kissed him softly on the lips. It became more passionate as Paul started backing her towards the bedroom as she started taking off his shirt as his fingers made there way down to the bottom of her shirt as he took it off and started on her neck, then back to her mouth kissing her as they explored each other mouths with their tongue's as Stephanie moaned loudly as he started laying her down on the bed. That was until she felt something cold hit her face as she sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes and saw Chris.  
  
"I didn't know what happened to you, I came in here and you was asleep in the bathtub so I had to wake you up" said Chris as Stephanie laid back and relaxed in the now cold bath water  
  
"oh no, I missed dinner" replied Stephanie now feeling awful  
  
"it's ok, I don't mind"  
  
"no, I feel awful I'm going to make it up to you, anything you want to do tomorrow I will do with you, okay"  
  
"okay, that's good" replied Chris with a devilish grin  
  
"okay mister, you better wipe that off your face, oh yeah and if you think about taking me to your office then forget it, tomorrow your off and it involves no work for you" replied Stephanie  
  
"fine I'll agree to that only if you promise me that you won't work tomorrow either" replied Chris  
  
"I can't make any promises you know that"  
  
"yea, yea, I know"  
  
"well I'll be out in a few minutes I need to get dried off and dressed"  
  
"ok then I'll head on out and put the dinner I made you away"  
  
"okay, trying to make me feel guilty now?"  
  
"only a little" joked Chris as he left and Stephanie got out and started getting dried off. She really did feel guilty she missed Chris's dinner because of some stupid dream about her and Paul, she need to get him off of her mind. She knew one thing tomorrow she was going to do that no matter what she had to do as she slipped into her clothes and got into bed. She couldn't wait until the morning she was finally going to get to spend time with Chris and tonight she was going to be spend time with him without and interruptions thought Stephanie turning off the phone then laying back down. The only thing Stephanie didn't know that tomorrow she would have a surprise, that would probably ruin her time with Chris. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Stephanie woke up feeling miserable, her time with Chris was ruined the last night because his boss called him on his cell phone telling him to come work on some kind of business work since he wasn't going to be there the next day. So Stephanie sat up half the night waiting until he came home but he finally called and said he wouldn't be home for along time. Stephanie got up out of the bed and went to the living room and disappointed to find that he still wasn't home. So she picked up the phone but at the time she did the doorbell rung, so she went and answered it.  
  
"Paul what are you doing here?" asked Stephanie surprised  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, can I come in?" asked Paul  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea" replied Stephanie about to shut the door but Paul blocked her from doing that  
  
"Stephanie please I need to"  
  
"no" said Stephanie trying to still shut it but she finally gave up since Paul was stronger than her  
  
"Steph you can't hide from this forever"  
  
"fine, come in" replied Stephanie going in the house as Paul went in and shut the door  
  
"when you kissed me.." started Paul  
  
"I didn't kiss you, you kiss ME!" replied Stephanie getting angry  
  
"fine when I kissed you, I felt something there that I know you felt too"  
  
"really, because when you kissed me I didn't feel a thing so don't tell me things I didn't even feel" lied Stephanie  
  
"stop trying to lie yourself out of this, I know I could see it and the fear in your eyes, I know you don't want to admit Steph but it's true"  
  
"I have a husband Paul, so what one kiss does not mean anything, it was just something I haven't felt with Chris for a long time because I haven't been around him and I was just desperate to feel that again. So that's why when you kissed me I only reason why I felt it" lied Stephanie.  
  
"Stephanie sometimes I'm so surprised at the things you lie at because it really makes it seem believable"  
  
"I'm not lying.." Started Stephanie until Paul took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips, the kiss came a little more passionate as Stephanie try fighting but finally gave in. The kiss finally stopped and Stephanie stood there looking at Paul, he knew what she was feeling because he was feeling the same way.  
  
"Now don't tell me that kiss didn't mean anything to you" replied Paul as they stood there looking at each other as they heard a car pull up in the drive way  
  
"that's Chris, I think you should go" answered Stephanie backing away from Paul as Chris came in the living room  
  
"hey Paul" greeted Chris  
  
"oh hey" replied Paul  
  
"I'm sorry I stayed out all night but I'm here so we can go out for awhile and spend some time with each other" replied Chris smiling at Stephanie as she tried to smile back at him but it ended up a weak smile. Paul was already starting to leave  
  
"hey Paul were you going?" asked Chris  
  
"well since you and Stephanie are going out and want to spend time with each other I think I should."  
  
"no, no stay, spend sometime with us" interrupted Chris  
  
"well if I'm not intruding, and you really want me.."  
  
"we want you to stay" interrupted Chris again as Stephanie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"So what do you have planned?" asked Paul looking over at Stephanie and smiled as Stephanie just became angrier as Chris went over the plans for the day.  
  
*******  
  
"Stephanie have you decided what you wanted?" asked Chris as Paul, Stephanie and Chris sat at a table at a restaurant they had decided to have dinner at  
  
"how about getting Paul out of here?" murmured Stephanie quietly to herself  
  
"what was that Stephanie?" asked Chris looking over at her  
  
"I said how about a salad"  
  
"is that all you want?" asked Chris  
  
"yea, for now, unless I change my mind" replied Stephanie sitting down her menu as the waiter came by and got their orders.  
  
"So Paul how have you been?" asked Chris  
  
"oh I've been good, although my life would probably be better if I had this girl that I like" answered Paul as Stephanie looked down at her hands on the table.  
  
"Oh been going after another girl huh?"  
  
"yea, it's someone I know really well, and I know she feels the same way about me but she won't admit it"  
  
"ah, don't worry about it I'm sure you'll get her" answered Chris unaware that Paul was talking about Stephanie. About 30 minutes later everyone was having a great time except Stephanie, she was still regretting the kiss that happened that day. She wanted Paul that was the only thing in her mind right now, she lost the feelings she once had for Chris. She could never be with Paul she couldn't do that to Chris but then why should she stay with someone she obviously didn't love? All these thoughts kept running through Stephanie's mind, questions she couldn't answer right now. Then the questions she was too afraid to answer in fear of what the reality of the answer was.  
  
"Steph, you ready to go?" asked Chris grabbing his jacket and stood up  
  
"yea" answered Stephanie coming out of her daze as she stood up and her, Chris, and Paul left and went back to Stephanie and Chris's house. As soon as they got there Stephanie got out and headed in the house first, she went upstairs and got one of her bathing suites and then went back downstairs and grabbed a bottle of wine and grabbed a glass and towel and went to her and Chris's hot tub. Stephanie laid the towel and the wine and glass down beside of the hot tub as she slowly slipped down in the water, closing her eyes and relaxing.  
  
"I thought I would find you out here" came Paul's voice as Stephanie opened her eyes and looked over at him  
  
"what do you want?" asked Stephanie  
  
"just to come out here and spend some time with you, I don't even know why you brought the wine and stuff out here you never drink it"  
  
"so, I might this time" answered Stephanie calmly as Paul laughed a little at her response  
  
"you mind if I join you?" asked Paul  
  
"sure, why not, there is something you can slip in over there" answered Stephanie pointing to the piece of clothing as Paul went over there to where it was  
  
"there's also a changing place over there too" replied Stephanie closing her eyes and trying to relax again. About 5 minutes later Paul came out and got in the hot tub and went over to where Stephanie was as she opened her eyes and looked at him  
  
"you know you can go away over there away from me" answered Stephanie as Paul backed her against the tub  
  
"Stephanie I don't know why you just won't."  
  
"won't want? Admit that I have feelings for you and that I want you as much as you want me, well I do okay there I admitted it are you happy now?" asked Stephanie  
  
"Stephanie if you don't mean it then don't say it." started Paul until he felt Stephanie kiss him the kiss started out softly becoming more passionate as they explored each other's mouths as Stephanie wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the side of the hot tub. As he started on her neck then slipping the straps of her bathing suite down as Stephanie started to pull down the trunks that he was wearing down but stopped immediately as she heard Chris walking and talking to someone on the phone heading to where her and Paul was. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie pushed Paul off of her, as she slipped the straps back on and then got out of the hot tub.  
  
"Stephanie..." started Paul.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought I could do it but I can't cheat on my husband and anyway he's coming in here. Just get dressed Paul then leave" answered Stephanie leaving as she ran into Chris on the way.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Chris as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Upstairs to rest for awhile" replied Stephanie leaving quickly hoping he didn't suspect anything as Chris went over to where Paul was.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Chris.  
  
"I don't know" answered Paul as he got out and dried off and sat down on the side of the hot tub to talk to Chris.  
  
"We seem pretty far apart lately I think she's mad at me or something," replied Chris as Paul looked over at him feeling guilty about what happened between him and Stephanie. Chris was one of his best friends and he just made out with his wife he shook the thought and guilt away as he stood up.  
  
"She just probably has a lot on her mind, I better get going so you can spend sometime with Steph alone" answered Paul leaving.  
  
"Hey Paul, you don't have to leave" called Chris.  
  
"I think it's better that I did" called Paul back getting his clothes and then going in to the bathroom and getting changed. As soon as he came out he saw Stephanie in the kitchen fixing something to drink. Stephanie looked over at him then started to her bedroom but Paul stopped her.  
  
"What do you want now?" asked Stephanie getting mad.  
  
"Why did you kiss me, and make me believe we actually had a chance?" asked Paul.  
  
"Because...I like you a lot Paul, but I have a husband and I love him too, and to do that to him would kill him."  
  
"Oh so you think that leading me on then doing that to me didn't hurt me?" asked Paul getting mad now.  
  
"No, I never said or thought that!"  
  
"See Stephanie you didn't think about me, and what they would do to me! All you care about is Chris and yourself you never think about the other person and what they feel!" yelled Paul as Stephanie started crying a little.  
  
"I did think about you too and I want to be with you but there is just things that can't happen. I really do like you," answered Stephanie kissing him softly on the lips. "Bye Paul" whispered Stephanie to him as she ran upstairs to her bedroom. Paul just stood there and watched her go sometimes he really didn't understand her but he knew he wanted her and he was going to get her no matter what thought Paul as he left. She would need him and then he would do the best he could to get her, it was time for a plan.  
  
******  
  
The next morning....  
  
Stephanie rolled over in her bed to find that Chris was already gone back to work. Last night was supposed to be for her and Chris but turned into total havoc between her and Paul. Although Chris didn't know it and she was thankful for that. Stephanie got out of the bed and got dressed and went downstairs to fix her some breakfast. Stephanie made her way to the kitchen then the doorbell rung so she made her way to the door.  
  
"Hey" answered Paul standing there with a bag and something to drink.  
  
"Paul you..."  
  
"Shouldn't be here, I know but I had to see you and talk to you. I bought you something to eat and drink, since I already have had something this morning" replied Paul with a smile.  
  
"I guess it would be okay if you came in" answered Stephanie letting him come in as they went and sat down on the couch as Paul handed her the food and drink.  
  
"Thanks, so what do you want to talk about?" asked Stephanie taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"I know last night what we did was wrong, but at the same time it felt right but if you don't want this then..." started Paul.  
  
"I do want this which scares me, Paul I just need time to figure out things because I like you but I love Chris and I want to be with him too" interrupted Stephanie.  
  
"I understand Steph, but are you sure that you really want to be with me?" asked Paul.  
  
"More than anything, I just need some time" replied Stephanie with a smile as she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Say, would you like to and spend sometime with me you know just you and me like old times?" asked Paul.  
  
"Sure, just let me get my purse and do some stuff," answered Stephanie getting up from the couch and running upstairs to get her purse. She slipped some shoes on and put some make-up on. Stephanie came back downstairs after a few minutes.  
  
"Are you ready now?" asked Paul.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," replied Stephanie with a smile grabbing his hand and leaving.  
  
******  
  
Stephanie and Paul spent the day together until it started to storm so they headed to the hotel that Paul was staying at because it was closer to where they were. Paul helped Stephanie out of the car and into the hotel as it started raining hard. They got in the elevator and then to his room where Stephanie laid her purse down on his table.  
  
"I better call Chris and tell him I won't be home tonight since it's raining so hard, do you have anything I could wear?" asked Stephanie picking up the phone.  
  
"I have some shirts that you could wear to bed" answered Paul.  
  
"That would be fine," answered Stephanie as Paul went to get her one and she dialed the number to her house. After a few minutes she was off of the phone and changed into one of Paul's shirts. Stephanie went over to one of the windows to see the rain was still raining hard.  
  
"How long do you think it will last?" asked Stephanie going over where Paul was.  
  
"Probably awhile, I know a few things we could do in the time it is..."  
  
"Paul, I can't you know that" answered Stephanie.  
  
"Why not?" asked Paul.  
  
"Because I'm married and you know that, lets just sit and watch a movie for awhile until time to go to bed."  
  
"Oh so you want to skip the making out part and just have sex? That's fine with me" joked Paul as Stephanie slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
"You know what I mean," replied Stephanie going and picking out a movie to watch, after awhile Stephanie started wondering what Chris was doing.  
  
"Paul is it okay if I call Chris real quick?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Go ahead," answered Paul as Stephanie got the phone and dialed the number to her house and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello" answered a woman.  
  
"I'm sorry I must have called the wrong number," replied Stephanie.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" asked the woman.  
  
"Chris..."  
  
"Oh well then you got the right number."  
  
"..."  
  
"He's in the bathroom right now but I could get..."  
  
"No that's okay, bye," replied Stephanie hanging up the phone and going back to where Paul was.  
  
"So what is up to?" asked Paul as Stephanie started crying.  
  
"He's...he's...he's."  
  
"He's what Steph?"  
  
"He's cheating on me with someone else, I should of known all this time. I wouldn't cheat on him but he does on me" cried Stephanie as Paul sat there and held her as she cried.  
  
"Shh.it's okay Steph, you deserve better than him" replied Paul as Stephanie raised up and looked him and he wiped her tears away.  
  
"Paul..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"will you... will you make love to me?" asked Stephanie kissing him softly on the lips then kissed his cheek then his neck then back to his mouth kissing him passionately. As Paul laid her down on the couch kissing her face then to her neck as things started become more passionate. Stephanie wanted Paul this time she wasn't stopping. 


End file.
